The Ugly Duckling Became a Beautiful Black Swan
by TheFirstEverLostGirl1987
Summary: Emily Black, lived in an orphanage all her life, now she's going to Hogwarts. Daughter of Sirius Black, can she make friends or will every see her as her father's daughter. What's a girl with more secrets than the entire school to do? Eventually Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Harry Potter Fan Fic. The Fred/OC may take a while to come about because she will be dating another character before hand but I'm not telling you who ;). This will travel through six of the books (2-7) all from Emily's POV but several things will be AU. If any characters appear a little OCC bare in mind they have been written like that for a reason, it's all intentional. I've tried hard not to make my character a Mary Sue, she's just generally had it pretty shitty but she's not one to sit and mope and feel sorry for herself all the time, at least that's how I hope she comes across. Well that's my little Author's Note out of the way. Enjoy and please review.**

xXx

I was born on the 31st of October 1981. My Mum died shortly after I was born, but not long enough to name me, Emily Marie Black. Then I was bundled off to the orphanage. The next eleven years of my life were a living hell.

I worked hard, was regularly beaten up and shunned by everyone. I was always a size 8 since, I was forever running and cleaning. I would sneak away to the local youth centre and watch the dance classes and the gymnastics club. Then I would go to the park and practise myself.

Then on August 21st a man with a long silvery beard came to the orphanage and asked to see me. I was in my room when the Bat walked in and told me he wanted to see me, then let him walk into my room and left us alone.

"Hello Emily. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts... May I sit down?" He asked, motioning to my tiny bed.

I frowned at him but nodded. "Sure."

He sat down. "Well, I suppose, this will explain things a lot better." He handed me a letter.

I opened it and scanned the contents. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No joke Miss Black. What do you know about your parentage?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "My mum died just after naming me. They said my Dad was in jail or something." I pulled a face and looked down at the letter.

"Your mother and father were a witch and wizard. You are a witch. Have you ever done anything strange, made something happen when you were angry or scared?" He asked me.

I felt a strange realisation, the time I'd set the Bat's tea on fire, the time I found myself on the orphanage roof and that camping trip when I blew up the gas cooker.

I looked down at the letter. "Oh." I muttered. "So I am just a freak."

"No, not a freak. Hogwarts will be your home for most of the year, except for when it closes for the summer. Term starts on the 1st of September, will you be attending?" Dumbledore asked me.

I thought about it. A new place, no orphanage, freedom. "I will... but I don't have any money..." I admitted. "I mean, I have a little from my jobs but... I can't afford..." I bit my lower lip.

"That is quite alright, with your father in prison, his money and belongings are passed on to you. I will return tomorrow and I will show you where to collect you school things."

xXx

I spent the rest of the summer counting down the days, leaving three hours early for the train station and getting onto the platform, running through the barriers between platforms 9 and 10. I found a compartment and settled down with my Transfiguration textbook.

The train station started to fill with people around ten o'clock. When the train started moving there was a knock at the compartment door. "Excuse me, can I sit in here."

A girl with long auburn hair, green eyes and freckles. I nodded my head. "Sure."

She smiled and walked in, sitting down. "I'm Ginevra Weasley but everyone calls me Ginny." She held out her hand.

I shook her hand. "Emily... or most people call me Freak or It. In fact I quite It. My favourite book was Five Children and It. I'm It." I joked.

Ginny frowned. "Sorry?"

"Oh right, I was warned. Magical family, right?" I asked her.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. So you're muggle born?" She asked me.

"I was raised in a muggle orphanage. The only thing my Dad ever gave me was his last name." I shrugged looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry. What is your last name?" Ginny asked me.

I winced. "It's Black. Emily Marie Black." I told her slowly.

"Wow." Ginny exclaimed. "That must be tough."

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "You have no idea." I hung my head.

Ginny jumped up and sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "It'll be ok Em. We're going to Hogwarts and I've already found my first friend." She grinned at me.

"You mean the whole my Dad in jail thing for murder, isn't going to send you running for the hills... or at least another compartment." I sniffed, Dumbledore had filled me in on my father, so I knew no one would want to be friends with the daughter of a mass murderer. Not that I wasn't used to being friendless, so this really shocked me.

Ginny shrugged. "Yeah... Well, you can't help who your parents are, you can only help who you are." She replied. "Plus, I'm going to need a friend."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, that has to be the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me." I hugged her.

Ginny hugged me back. "Friends." She held out her hand.

"Friends." I shook it.

xXx

We waited outside to be sorted. I felt suddenly nervous. What if the hat told me I didn't belong at Hogwarts and they sent me back to the orphanage. The doors opened and we were marched into the hall.

"Now when I call your name, you will step forward, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." The Professor unrolled a scroll.

I stood frozen as I waited for my name. "Black, Emily." She called out.

There was a wave of whispers around the hall. I stepped up and sat on the stool, the hat fell onto my head and over my eyes.

_Now aren't you an interesting one. A strong thirst to prove youself but you would be quite happy in the background. You're brave and loyal... there is only one house for you. _

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted out.

There was a murmur of clapping, as I walked over and took my seat, furthest away from everyone else and turned to watch the rest of sorting.

Ginny was the last to be sorted and was also sorted into Gryffindor. She ran over to me and sat down next to me, grinning widely. "We're both in Gryffindor. I knew this was going to be amazing." She exclaimed happily.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah. Amazing." I looked around me at the many whispering and glaring students. Luckily I wasn't the only topic of conversation; something about two second years flying a ford angular to school.

After dinner, we were shown to our dorms by the prefects. I walked over to my bed and sat down looking around. Ginny walked over to her bed and started unpacking her things.

The other two girls in our dorm, walked over to me. "Are you really the daughter of Sirius Black?" The fat blonde asked, sneering at me.

I glared back at her. "What's it to you?" I snarled.

"I wouldn't get too close Rose, you know what they say about orphan kids, she probably has fleas." The other girl, pointy nose, sneered and dragged her friend away.

I growled but Ginny grabbed my arm. "They're not worth it." She muttered. "Come on we should get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

I nodded. "You're right. Night Ginny."

"Night Emily." She called to me.

**So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted Emily to have at least one friend and I like Ginny. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two. I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy and please review. **

Although I was out of the orphanage, I still found myself waking automatically at 5am. I got up out of bed and walked into the shower rooms. I was shocked by the hot water, that it made me jump, in the orphanage we only had cold water for showers. I think I stayed under the warmth of the water for over an hour before getting out and getting gressed in my new school uniform. I walked back into the dorm and reached into my trunk pulling out my hair brush, brushing my hair and then pulling it off my face into a ponytail.

I walked over to the full length mirror to look at myself. I had always been pale, skinny and tall. I was about two inches taller than the rest of the girls in my year and looked more like a twelve year old than an eleven year old. But then again my twelth birthday was the end of October. It always annoyed me, being born on Halloween. The rest of my appearance was as average as the rest of me. I had dark circles under my eyes from the little sleep I got, my eyes were a dull grey and my hair was a mass of long thick curls, that I simply pulled off my face into a ponytail. I turned away from the mirror and walked back over to my bed. I pulled out my school bag and packed it for the day of quils, ink and parchment.

I pulled out one of the old ratty muggle books, I'd bought from a charity shop for an hour. Ginny woke up and looked over at me with a frown. "How long have you been up?" She asked me.

"A couple of hours." I replied, going back to my book.

Once Ginny was ready we walked down to breakfast together. We sat down and began to eat breakfast, like last night, I was shocked by the amount of food before me but I knew better than to eat too much and settled for a bowl of sweet porridge.

Two boys, identical in every way, walked over and sat down opposite us. They looked a lot older than us. "Hey Ginny, sleep alright?" One of them asked.

Ginny nodded. "Fine. Fred, George this is Emily. Emily these two are Fred and George, two of my brothers.

I gave them a weak smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Ginny can we have a word..." One began.

"... In private." The other finished.

Ginny glared at them. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say here in front of Emily." She snarled at them.

The twins glanced at each other. "Ok... We think you should choose better company."

How did I know that was coming? Goodbye Ginny, it was nice being friends while it lasted.

"Well I think you two should get your wands out of your arses." Ginny snapped back.

George and Fred glanced at each other, not that I could tell which was which. "Gin, do you realise who her father is, don't you?" One of them, I'm guessing Fred, glared at me.

I lowered my gaze and fought the tears away, trying to remember the first chapter of my Transfiguration textbook, unfortunately the conversation broke through.

"I don't care if her father was You-Know-Who, she's never met her parents, how can you say she's anything like him. She can't help who her father is and you shouldn't judge her for her last name. I thought you two might know better, since we're always picked on for being Weasleys by people like Malfoy." Ginny snarled, glaring at them.

Fred and George looked taken aback by this speech. "Fine." They muttered in sync, getting up and leaving the table.

"I don't want to cause a rift between you and your family." I muttered to Ginny. "But thank you. You didn't need to do that." I turned back to my porridge.

Ginny gave me a small smile. "It's fine, they'll come around and if they don't, they know not to get in my bad books. I'm not as sweet and innocent as they all think." She smirked.

Professor McGonagall walked down the table giving out our timetables. Ginny and I had Transfiguration first.

xXx

It was about three weeks into the school year that I heard the voice. Ginny hadn't turned up for dinner, so I had gone in search of her. When I heard it. _Come to me... Let me kiss you, let me rip you, let me kill you. _My eyes widened and I followed the voice coming to a hault, when I ran head long into three second years. I recognised them because Ginny had pointed them out to me. The red head was her brother Ron and his friends Hermione and Harry.

"What are you doing Black?" Ron asked me.

I felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "I..." _Kill... Kill... _There it was again.

"You hear it too?" Harry asked me.

I slowly nodded my head. We ran off in the direction and came to another stop, when we saw the vast amount of water flooding the corridor, there was a message on the wall written in blood.

"The chamber of secrets has been open... Enemies of the heir, beware. It's written in blood." Hermione read out aloud.

I walked over to the thing pinned underneath the message and staggered back.

Harry walked over to me. "Oh no, it's Filch's cat. It's Mrs Norris." He muttered.

The corridor began to fill with students and professors coming out of dinner. "Enemies of the heir beware." A blond boy called out. "You'll be next mudbloods." He sneered.

"What's going on here. Make way, make way." Filch, the caretaker, walked over to us. "Black, Potter... What are you..." He saw his cat. "Mrs Norris... You two murdered my cat." He grabbed us by the front of our robes.

"No." We both protested.

"I'll kill ya!" Filch screamed at us.

Luckily Professor Dumbledore found us. "Argus." He called. "Calm."

Filch let us go and I quickly backed away from him. Dumbledore saw the message. "Everyone will return to their dorms immediately." I turned to leave. "Everyone except, you four." He pointed to the trio and myself.

We stayed behind. While everyone else left for their dorms. We walked closer to the remaining teachers.

"She's not dead Argus, I do believe she's been petrified. Though how she's been petrified I do not know." Dumbledore consoled the angry caretaker.

Filch round on us. "Ask those two." He pointed at me and Harry. "It's them that's done it. You saw what they wrote on the wall." He gestured to the message in blood.

"It's not true sir, I swear. I never touched Mrs Norris." Harry pleaded.

Professor Snape rounded on me. "And you Miss Black?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I didn't do it." I muttered, scared for my life at this point.

"If I may then Professor, perhaps these four were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, I don't recall seeing either Potter or Black at dinner." He looked between myself and Harry.

"Ah that was my fault. You see Harry was helping me answer my fan mail." Lockheart told Snape.

I was shaking now. "I... I..." I stammered.

"Ron and I went looking for Harry, Professor Snape, we just found him, when we ran into erm..." Hermione glanced at me.

I blinked. "Emily." I muttered.

"Emily and she told us she was lost, we were just going to the Great Hall when, they said..." Hermione glanced at Harry and I.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Snape asked her.

"When we said we weren't hungry." Harry cut in.

I was shocked that they had covered for me. For all they knew I could have done this.

Snape turned around to Dumbledore. "Innocent until proven guilty." He told them. "Off to bed with you." He told us.

I followed them down the corridor silently. We got out of range when they rounded on me. "What were you doing Black?" Ron asked me.

"I was looking for Ginny. She disappeared after Potions. I thought she might be sick." I told him the truth. "Then I heard that voice."

Harry looked at me. "You mean you can hear it too? Really?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Don't you think we should have told them. Dumbledore, I mean?" I asked them.

Hermione shook her head. "No Emily, even in the wizarding world, hearing voices is a bad thing." She told me.

A picture turned to us. "She's right you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy and review.**

"Come on Emily, Quidditch is great. You'll love it." Ginny begged me.

I pulled a face. "I'd rather be alone Gin." I told her.

Since the attack on Mrs Norris, the general schooling population treated me even worse. Just that week, I'd been to the Hospital Wing, six times.

Ginny sighed. "Ok, I'll see you later." She left the dorm.

I left about half an hour later, planning to head down to the Library and finish my Transfiguration homework and pick up a couple new books to read.

I was just walking when suddenly something made me trip and I went flying over the stair banister. Luckily I was only one floor up, but I hit my head and blacked out.

I woke up, lying in a Hospital Wing bed, it was light outside and my left side was incredibly painful. I groaned and tried to move my head which was covered in bandages.

"Ah Miss black, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey walked over to me. "You gave us all quite a scare there." She helped me sit up, propping me against the pillows and handed me a potioin, that tasted vile but numbed the pain, shooting up my body.

"W'at 'ap'en'd." I mumbled.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me. "You feel over the banister on the first floor. You cracked your skull, broke several bones in the left side of your body and bruise the left side of your face." She told me.

"T'at all."

The door to the Hospital Wing opened and Ginny rushed in. "You're awake. Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Ne'r be'er." I moaned. "M 'ired" I mumbled, falling back into a painless sleep.

xXx

I was finally let out of the Hospital Wing and resumed classes. My left leg had been very badly broken and although Madam Pomfrey ficked it to the best of her abilities, It was still pretty useless and had no stength, so I was reduced to using a walking stick. People treated me slightly better, now there had been more attacks and I was unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Now they thought it was Harry.

Ginny was acting strange, she'd grown quiet and jumpy. I worried about her. She was always writing in that diary and sometimes, she'd vanish and I'd asked her, where she'd been and she couldn't remember.

On one occasion, I was in the library, whilst there was to be a Quidditch match, when I ran into a boy, in second year, with blond hair and blue eyes.

He looked at me, then picked up the books I had dropped. "Here." He handed them to me.

"Thank you." I accepted them.

He turned to leave but stopped and turned aorund again. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Emily Black." I introduced myself.

"I know." He replied. He loked around. "Did they ever find out who did that?" He pointed to my leg.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't see them and there was no evidence as to who might have done it." I looked down at me near to useless leg. It pained me to think i would never be able to do gymnastics or dance again, the two things that got me through the first eleven years of my life.

"Dirty cowards. It's wrong to attack someone when their back is turned." Draco snarled, shaking his head. "Especially someone of pure blood... Does it hurt much?" He asked eyeing my leg.

I shrugged. "Not as much as it used to. I have a pain potion, for when it gets too much."

He nodded slowly. "Well, I should probably go back to the dorm. The Quidditch match was cancelled." He shrugged, turning to leave.

"Nice talking with you." I called after him.

Draco turned around. "You too... Emily."

xXx

Another month passed and I noticed Ginny getting worse, she barely ate or slept. She was even more quiet and reserved. I felt like I should tell someone but who? One night I decided to follow her and find out what she was doing.

I lost her for a while but then I found her heading into a bathroom on the second floor. I followed her inside and gasped, the sinks moved away and she jumped down a hole in the floor. I took a deep breath and followed her down to a tunnel, filled with animal bones.

I winced as my leg gave a cry of protest but I pushed on. I arrived to a metal door, which Ginny commanded to open and walked inside. I followed her slowly until we were in a stone chamber, a large statue of the head of a man, I could only guess to be Salazar Slytherin stood at the end. I watched as Ginny pulled out her diary. It began to glow and a figure appeared out of it, a boy of around sixteen, dressed in Hogwarts robes stepped out of the diary and Ginny fell to her knees.

I forgot everything and rushed forward to her side. "Ginny." I called. I shook her. "Wake up, please wake up."

The boy looked down at me. "She won't wake."

"Who are you?" I glared at him. "What have you done to my friend?"

HE smirked. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And you see little girl, I've been controlling Ginny all year. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets, it was she who set the basilisk on the students and Filch's cat, Ginny wrote the threatening messages on the wall. I knew you were getting suspicious of Ginny, so I had to get you out of the way, so I set her on you. She tripped you into falling over those stairs. Yes Emily Black, I know all about you." He sneered at me.

I backed away from him. "You... What have you done to Ginny?" A wind picked up around me and I hadn't even drawn my wand.

"Well, you see... As little Ginny here grows weaker, I grow stronger. Now, I think we've had a nice chat but I've got bigger fish to fry." He waved his hand and I went flying into one of the snake statues and blacked out.

xXx

When I woke up, I was in the Hospital Wing. I groaned and looked around me. There was a large bunch of yellow and orange daisies at the foot of my bed and a package of homemade fudge. I frowned in confusion.

Professor Dumbledore walked in, as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "What happened?" I asked him. "What is all this?" I looked around me.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "What happened between you and Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows. I believe these are gifts from the Weasley, for trying to save their daughter. Who is back to full health." He took a seat by my bed.

I pushed myself up a little bit more. "I don't understand."

"After you were knocked out, Mr Potter, came and defeated the memory of Tom Riddle, who goes by another name you might be familiar with, Lord Voldermort, the memory had been possessing Ginny, who would write in the diary, in which the memory was contained. Mr Potter, killed the memory and the basilisk, the great serpent that resided in the chamber and got both you and Ginny out of the chamber." Dumbledore explained to me.

I nodded my head. "Sir... Do you know why I can talk to snakes?" I asked him.

Dumbledore bit his lip. "I do Miss Black. As you know your father is Sirius Black and your mother was Marie Isidole but that was her mother's maiden name. Marie Isidole was actuallly Marie Riddle." He told me slowly.

My eyes widened. "But... that means..."

"Tom Riddle is your grandfather. Your mother was his daughter."

I frowned. "Voldermort is my my grandfather." I repeated, not sure if it were true. "So everyone is right, I am a bad person."

Professor Dumbledore shook his head. "Miss Black, do you think that a bad person, would risk their lives for another?"

I shook my head.

"Miss Black, you may possess some of Lord Voldermort's abilities, you may be related by blood but that does not define you. What defines you is your ability to love, to care and to fight. I've seen you fight, day in day out, with a bad leg. You have accomplished more in your first year than any student I have ever met. I think we can expect some great things from you Miss Black. For in the reality, it is our choices that denfine us, than our abilities." He gave me a small smile. "Now, I will leave you to rest." He stood and left.

An hour later, Ginny ran into the room and jumped on my bed, hugging me. "I'm so sorry Em. I swear Riddle made me." She looked down at my left leg.

I hugged her back. "I'm just glad you're ok." I told her.

Ginny sat on my bed and handed me a pice of fudge, taking a bit for herself. "My Mum made them." She explained. "Fred adn George brought the daisies but I have no idea who sent those." She pointed to the vase of red roses. "I think there is a card." She got up and picked it up, handing it to me.

I opened it. "Dear Emily, I hope you feel better soon x." I read out. "No name." I put it down.

"A secret admirerer." Ginny giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, who would fancy me? I'm the daughter of a mass murderer." I played with the bed clothing. "Dumbledore was just here... He told me something about my Mum." I muttered. I knew I could trust Ginny with this information. "Ok, promise you won't tell anyone about this." I told her.

Ginny nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"My mum's last name, Isidole, was her mother's maiden name. Her actual last name was Riddle. Her father was Tom Riddle... I'm... I'm Voldermort's granddaughter."

Ginny's eyes widened and then she did the one thing I never expected her to do. She hugged me. I hugged her back and began to cry my eyes out.

Ginny left about two hours later, after we'd talked and eaten our way through the mound of fudge made by Mrs Weasley.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened again and Draco walked in, looking around cautiously. He grinned when he saw me awake. "You're awake."

I nodded. "You sent the roses."

"Yeah well..."

"I thought Slytherins hated Gryffindors?" I questioned him.

He took a seat. "Yeah but we both know you should have been a Slytherin... but perhaps we keep this between us?" He looked around, as if he were expecting the whole of Slytherin house to jump out at him.

I nodded my head. "Agreed."

"Well, I should go before I'm missed. I'm glad you're alright Emily." He flashed me a smile before leaving.

xXx

The train journey seemed to whizz past.

"Well that was an interesting first year." Ginny commented, boarding the train with me behind her.

I hummed in agreement. "Yeah, try not to pick up another evil diary next year. I don't think my nerves could take it." I joked with her.

Ginny winced but laughed with me. "You'll write to me over the summer, won't you?" She asked me.

I got off the train and followed I nodded. "Of course. Have a good summer Gin." I gave her a quick hug.

"You too." Ginny waved to me before going off to find her family.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy and review.**

It was halfway through the summer that a man and a woman came to the orphanage to talk to me. "Miss Black, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Tonks. You may or may not be aware but your father has escaped from prison. Has he tried to contact you at all?" The man asked me.

I blinked. "My Dad... escaped?" I felt fear flood through me.

Tonks sat down next to me. "Hey it's alright duck." She wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "But we do think that he might contact you. We're going to move you to stay in the Leaky Cauldron above Diagon Alley, so you're around other wizards who can keep an eye on you." She told me.

I nodded my head slowly. "I'll just... pack my things and no, he hasn't tried to contact me." I told them sadly.

Life at the Leaky Cauldron was much better than life at the orphanage except I was followed by a bloody ministry auror everywhere I went. Even when I went into muggle London, they were right by my side. It was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

I was still using the walking stick as my leg still wasn't better, the pain was gone but I couldn't walk great distances.

One day I snapped. "Look can't you just give me one hour on my own, please." I begged.

Bob, my bodyguard, bit his lip.

"Well I'm going to go into this book shop. I'll be in there for an hour. There's a coffee shop across the road, you can watch me from there." I told him.

Bob sighed. "Alright but don't leave that shop without me ok?"

I nodded my head. "Thank you." I went inside the bookshop and began to scan the shelves.

xXx

A week later, I ran into Harry. "Hello Harry." I smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, sitting down at his table. Bob hovering about five feet away.

"Oh, erm... well... I kind of enflated my aunt and I'm not overly welcome at my aunt and uncle's home at the moment." He shrugged. "What about you and erm... do you know that guy is following you?" He motioned to Bob.

I snorted. "Yeah, he's my body guard. With my Dad out of prison they think he'll come and get me or something like that. It's bloody annoying let me tell you." I sighed leaning back in my chair, feeling thoroughly miserable.

Harry put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, I forgot. How's your summer going though? Must be nice being able to go where ever you want. How's your leg?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "The leg is the leg. Summer is alright though I miss Hogwarts. And it's alright but it get s bit boring, I do get to go into muggle London which is pretty good. You?"

"Better now I'm not stuck with my aunt and uncle. Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked me, getting up.

I nodded, getting up myself and picking up my walking stick. "Yes. I guess you're staying there too?" I asked him. "I'm surprised you don't hate me. Most people in this retched world do." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Harry shrugged. "You can't help who your parents are." He replied, looking around.

xXx

My year at Hogwarts was not fun, people either avoided me like I had the plague or they went out of their way to cause me harm. Especially when they thought it was me, who helped him break in those two times.

I had however found a new friend. Professor Lupin was apparently friends with my parents and they had named him my godfather, along with Harry's father James. I spent a few evening in his office drinking hot chocolate, listening to him recount tales of my parents and their friends. It made me feel closer to them and I became closer to him, finally I had a worthy father figure.

xXx

Christmas Day rolled around and Ginny woke me up bouncing on the bed.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up. It's Christmas. Presents." She called.

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Ginny you know I don't get presents." I closed my eyes again.

"Not this time." She sang.

I sat up. "I've got presents?" I asked excitedly.

Ginny pointed to the end of my bed. "Yeah, there they are."

I picked up one and opened it slowly. It was a red and gold jumped with an E in the middle of it and a pack of homemade peppermint sticks.

"I may have told Mum you don't get any presents. Oh that one is from me." Ginny turned the colour of her hair.

I picked up the second gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a box with a friendship necklace. Emily and Ginny, Two peas in a pod. was inscribed on it and there were two little gems to represent peas. I hugged her. "Thank you, I love it and send my thanks to your mum." I smiled happily.

The next gift was a large supply of chocolate from Remus.

And then at the bottom of the pile a silver charm bracelet with the charm of a snake and a lion on it. I looked down at the note and smiled; it was from Draco. I hope he'd liked the scarf and hat I'd sent him.

Ginny thank me for her gift, a smiliar friendship necklace.

xXx

It was shortly after the New Year that things went from bad to worse. Ginny and I were taking a walk by the Black Lake, when Harry, Ron and Hermione came running towards us. Harry went straight for me and hit me square on the jaw, causing me to fell backwards onto my arse. He began to hit and kick every inch of my body that he could reach until Ginny hit him with a rather powerful hex, sending him flying. She rushed over to me. My leg was throbbing painfull and there were tears rolling off my cheeks, mixing with the blood.

Harry got to his feet and I looked up at him in fear. Where was the boy from the summer who told me it wasn't my fault who my father was.

Ginny got me out of there. I don't know how since my left leg was now completely dead.

Ginny protected me like a guard dog after that and I heard Draco sent a few well earned hexes at Potter for his attack on me.

xXx

It was late one night that Dumbledore entered the Gryffindor Common Room and asked for me. I walked with him up to his office. There was a man stood there, along with the Minister of Magic, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, several aurors and a small whimpering man.

The man turned around and I stopped dead. It was my father. Sirius Black was standing in front of me. His features broke out into a smile. "Hello Emily."

I looked around at the others in the room. "What's going on?"

The Minister of Magic cleared his throat. "It appears Miss Black that your father has been wrongly accused of the crimes against him and the true culprit is this man here, Peter Pettigrew. Your father is hence cleared of all charges and is a free man." He informed her.

I looked back at my Dad. He held out his arms. "Come on Em, give your old man a hug?" He asked me.

I hobbled over to him and flung my arms around him, dropping my walking stick and sobbing into his chest.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I think now might be a good time to leave. Perhaps a cup of tea." He opened the door and the entire group filed out of the office.

We broke apart and Dad helped me into a seat. "Look at you, you're all grown up and so like your mother." He brushed a strang of hair off my face. "I'm so proud of you Em."

I looked down at the ground. "People say I'm a lot like you though. I always thought that was a bad thing." I muttered.

Dad pulled me into another hug. "I know and that's my fault. I promise you, I'm going to be the best father I can be, now." He told me.

I looked up at him. "All my life, all I ever wanted was a Dad. Someone to take me away from that aweful orphanage. I guess dreams do come true." I felt another load of tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"I guess they do kiddo." Dad smiled up at me.

xXx

It was the next day, I was sat with Ginny talking about the end of year exams. When Harry walked over and sat down next to me.

I looked up at him. "Emily I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Harry. let's put it behind us." I held out my hand. "Friends?"

He shook it smiling. "Friends."

It was quite a turn around from being most hated in the school to having loads of people coming up to me and saying sorry for treating me so badly. I told them all the same thing. _That they felt bad now because they had been proved wrong but they do these things to each other everyday and so next time they say a mean word or do something nasty to another person, to remember how they treated me unfairly. I wasn't the only black sheep out there after all. _

xXx

I spent the weekend with my Dad, who was staying in Hogsmeade. We had a lot of catching up to do and it was wonderful. I finally had a parent. Professor Lupin joined us for lunch and they recounted stories of old times at Hogwarts. Harry joined us on Sunday. I had a family again, even if it was small. Dad arranged with Dumbledore for Harry and I to move in with him into his parents old place. Dad didn't really want to go back to the house he grew up in but it was a safe house with plenty of magical protection incase any Death Eaters came knocking. I was excited for the summer to come and so was Harry.

At breakfast on Monday and note was delivered to me. _Dear Emily, meet me in the usual place at seven x. _I smiled to myself and stuffed the note in my pocket.

At seven I made my way to the corner of the library. I looked around and spotted Draco. "So I see you've forgiven the pig heads?" Draco walked over to me.

"I'm not one to hold grudges life is too short." I shrugged my shoulders.

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't understand why... They all treated you like dirt." He sneered angrily.

"You're one to talk Draco. You treat most people like dirt." I leant against my walking stick.

Draco looked taken aback. "That's different." He protested.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Is it really? I mean come off it Draco, you won't even be seen with me in public, incase I damped your reputation. What have those people ever done to you personally?" I asked him angrily.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then regained his cockiness. "Well it's more that they exist than anything." He sneered.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I thought you were different." I took off my charm bracelet and handed it to him. "I guess I was wrong." I turned and left the library, not even looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy and review.**

Harry, Dad and I spent most of the summer making the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, fit for human beings to live in. We sent the house elf Creature to work at Hogwarts, since the elf was a vile living thing.

Harry and I each got our own rooms. We decorated Harry's red and gold, with the image of a lion on one of the walls. We decorated mine a plum purple, navy blue and silver.

The summer was spent the days going for trips around London and the near countryside and the evenings eating and talking and the odd game of chess.

xXx

"No way are you getting me on that thing." I looked at the broom. "I already have one bad leg, I don't want two thank you very much." I sat down on the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on Em. Quidditch is great, you'll love flying. Give it a try." He begged, giving me sad puppy dog eyes.

I shook my head. "No way. I like my feet firmly on the ground. You and Dad go ahead." I motioned for them to get on with it, picking up my book.

"Leave her to it Harry. She's like her mother when it comes to Quidditch and flying." Dad grinned at me.

xXx

Dad surprised us with tickets to the final of the Quidditch World Cup. I wasn't keen to go but I humored them. It was the first time he would be around a lot of wizards and not have to worry about someone sending him back to Azkaban.

We met up with the Weasleys, very early in the morning to head to the World Cup.

I smiled and walked next to Ginny. "Hey Ginny." I gave her a hug.

"Hey Emmy. How's it going?" She asked, glancing at her Dad and mine, who were chatting with another man. "That's Amos Diggory and that's his son Cedric." Ginny pointed to the boy who was listening to the three men talking.

He caught me gaze and gave me a small smile. I smiled back.

"Right well we best get going. Don't want to be late." Mr Weasley called to us and we began to walk.

Cedric walked over to me, falling into step beside me. "Hi, I'm Cedric." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "Emily."

Ginny sped up and began to walk with Hermione. Traitor.

"Looking forward to the game?" Cedric asked me.

I pulled a face. "I'm not too keen on Quidditch myself. But I thought I'd better keep an eye on my Dad and Harry." I shrugged my shoulders. "You?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean, my Dad pretty much raised me on Quidditch."

"I don't even know the rules of the game." I told him, blushing slightly.

Cedric began to explain the rules of the game to me, it was quite simple really and helped me up the hill, that we had to climb.

We took the old boot, portkey, to the camp site. Everyone fell on their arses except for the three adults and Cedric, who quickly helped me up. "Thanks." I muttered brushing myself off and accepting my walking stick from him.

He flashed a smile at me. "No problem." He walked over to his Dad.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. We parted ways for our seperate camps.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He was just being friendly. I am an invalid after all." I tapped my leg with my walking stick.

Ginny smirked. "I think he likes you." She teased me.

I blushed. "I don't think so." I sat down on my bed in the tent.

Hermione walked in and looked at us. "Who likes who?"

"I think Cedric likes our Emily." Ginny sang unpacking her things.

Hermione grinned. "Oh yeah. I spotted that to." She walked over to her own bed.

"Have you seen me. Why would he like me?" I asked them throwing my arms up in the air in exsaperation.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. "Em, you're what they call drop dead gorgeous. You have killer hair, amazing eyes and a perfect body. I mean have you looked in the mirror lately?" She exclaimed motioning in my direction.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "She's right you know."

I scoffed. "Ok guys, whatever you say. I'm going to take a nap, that walk nearly killed me." I lay down on the bed and rolled over. I heard them both giggle, before I fell asleep.

xXx

When I woke up it was growing dark outside. I got up and made my way into the main tent to find everyone gone and a note. _Hey sweetheart. You were completely passed out and I thought it best not to wake up. I hope you're not too mad about missing the game, though I'm sure you're not heartbroken. We'll be back soon. There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Be back soon. Love you Dad. _

I shook my head. I would sleep through the match. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed myself some food sitting at the kitchen table and eating, grabbing the book I had brought with me. It was a good two hours before they got back, all cheery and merry from the game. Apparently Ireland won the match.

We spent the next few hours talking about the match and celebrating. When there were shouts and cries from outside.

"Everyone head to the forest and stick together." Mr Weasley called to us.

We all began to head for teh woods but I couldn't exactly run and I lost them. Then I ran into Cedric. He looked at me, then behind me at the Death Eater, scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the shelter of the forest, setting me down when we were deep enough into the forest.

He set me down on a fallen tree and he sat down next to me, panting. "Thanks."

"No problem." He panted.

I rested my shoulder against his. "My Dad is going to freak." I moaned.

Cedric wrapped his arms around mine. "It'll be ok. The Ministry will get things under control and I'll help you find them." He gave me a comforting smile.

I hummed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted and I felt kind of safe with Cedric.

I felt someone shaking me awake. "Em. We need to get out of here. Time to wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Cedric. Then I saw the green, glowing skull in the sky with a snake coming out of it's mouth. "What is that?" I exclaimed.

Cedric helped me up. "It's the Dark Mark. We should try and find you Dad. Come on, it'll be faster if I carry you again." He blushed slightly.

I nodded, blushing myself and allowed him to pick me up, me holding my walking stick. He began to walk back towards the camp site. We found a group of people and walked over to them. Cedric set me down and took my hand in his. I frowned but allowed it all the same.

Dad rushed forward and pulled me into a hug. "Thank God. Don't you scare me like that again." He eyed Cedric over my shoulder.

"Sorry Dad. My leg gave up on me. Cedric helped me get into the forest and brought me back here afterwards." I gave Cedric an apologetic look.

My Dad let me go and looked Cedric up and down. "Well I guess a thank you is in order." Dad held out his hand.

Cedric shook it. "It was nothing really sir. I'd do it for anyone." He bowed his head.

Dad frowned, like he was trying to work something out. "Alright. Well thank you all the same. Come on Em. We'd best find the others and get a portkey back home. I think your father is over there." Dad told Cedric poiting in the direction of a group of men.

Cedric nodded. "See you at school Emily." He called and walked over to the group.

"See you at school." I muttered before allowing my Dad to drag me away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy and review.**

Ginny quizzed me again about that night on the train ride back to Hogwarts. "Ok, now you cannot deny he likes you." Ginny pointed out.

"He would have done it for anyone Ginny." I pointed out.

Ginny grinned. "Oh really?" She was looking outside the compartment.

I turned around and saw Cedric stood in the doorway. He opened the door and poked his head inside. "Can I have a minute?" He asked me.

I glanced at Ginny. "I'm going to go find Luna." She got up and left.

Cedric walked inside shutting the door and sat down. "Sorry to intrude."

"It's fine. Ginny really needed to talk to Luna anyway." I glanced down at the floor. "Did you want something?" I asked him.

Cedric rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I was just... wondering... well... if you want to... but would you like to go... out. Erm with me... you know on a date..." He bit his lip.

I was shocked. "I... I..." I swallowed. "Yes. I would love to." I smiled at him.

He leant forward and kissed my cheek. "How about the first Hogsmeade weekend. I could show you around the village and a bit of lunch at the Three Broomsticks." He asked.

I nodded, blushing deeply. "I'd like that."

Cedric grinned broadly. "Great. Well I best get back or they'll send out a search party. I'll see you at feast probably." He kissed my cheek again and left the compartment.

I tentatively touched my cheek and smiled to myself. Ginny rushed back into the compartment a grin on her face. "Now do you believe me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I whined.

We both burst out giggling.

xXx

Dumbledore announced that evening that we were to be holding a Triwizard tornament and that members from two other schools would be arriving next month.

Before I knew it, it was my birthday. I woke up to find a small pile of gifts at the bottom of my bed. My dad had bought me several new books and given me some money. Harry a hamper filled with all my favourite sweets. Remus a journal. Mrs Weasley, a homemade birthday cake and a red and gold scarf with matching gloves. Ginny a new quil and two pots of puple ink. There was a final package at the bottom of the pile was a pink peony.

I place the flower in a jar of water by my bedside table. Ginny proceeded to help me get ready for my date. Complete coincidence they were on the same day.

I met Cedric in the Great Hall, Ginny had forced me into letting my hair down fro the occasion, I was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans and a red shirt as it was cold outside, along with my new scarf and golves. I pulled my hoodie over my head and let Ginny put on a little makeup.

Cedric greeted me with a hug and a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed.

He held out a gift for me. "A little birdie told me it was your birthday today."

I accepted the gift. "You really didn't have to." I opened it and looked down at the necklace. It was silver with a small dragonfly charm. I let out a small gasp. "It's beautiful."

He helped me put it on. "Well it suits the owner then."

I reached up and peck him on the lips. "Thank you. I love it." I step back and smile at him. "Shall we?"

He nodded, grinning and takes my free hand in his, the one not holding onto my walking stick. Damn thing.

We walk around the village for as long as my leg can handle, then we go for lunch in the Three Broomsticks. Cedric is the perfect gentleman. We talk about school and books we've read. He tells me a little bit about Quiditch and I tell him about when I used to practise gymnastics in the kiddie park, near the orphanage.

The day ends with him asking me to be his girlfriend. I accept and he gently kisses me before I head off to Gryffindor tower.

I walk into the Common Room and jump out of my skin.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, jumping out.

There was a big banner hanging that read. 'Happy Birthday Emily.' Ginny walked over and hugged me. "Happy Birthday."

The party lasted well into the night and the next day we were to greet the visiting students. Then there was the lead up to the champions being named. Cedric put his name in the cup and I then began to worry, people died in this tournament.

I sat next to him whilst we waited for the names to be drawn. The flames turned from blue to red and the first piece of paper fluttered down. Dumbledore reached up and caught it. "The Beauxbaton's champion... Fleur Delacour." He called out.

I clapped with everyone else.

The goblet flashed again and there was another piece of paper. "The Durmstrang champion... Victor Krum."

A third piece of paper. "The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory."

I smiled at my boyfriend, clapping with everyone else. Cedric stood up, kissed my cheek and left for the back room. I glanced at Ginny who gave me a comforting smile.

Suddenly the goblet flashed a fourth time and there was another piece of paper. Dumbledore grabbed it and looked down at it. "Harry Potter." He called out.

My eyes widened and I turned to look for Harry. He was sat in his seat dumbstruck. There was an outbreak of whispers. I watched Harry walk down the isle and disappear through the door. We were all told to go back to our dorms.

I waited in the Common Room for Harry to return. He entered the Common Room and I jumped up. "Are you mad? What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him.

"Em, I didn't put my name in. I have no idea who did either." He told me.

We stayed down there and talk for an hour before going up to bed.

Now I had two boys to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy and review.**

The first task was only a few weeks away and I was starting to worry. I was also annoyed with everyone for wearing those rediculous badges. Cedric backed me and asked people not to wear them but they just ignored him.

Harry walked over to us and asked to talk to Cedric. I watched them leave and the Cedric came back and sat down next to me. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later." He kissed my cheek, eyeing hsi friends.

I nodded my head. Just then there was a commotion between Harry and Draco. I watched as Harry walked away and Draco drew his wand. I felt my blood boil, he was such a hypocrite. He told me the worst thing to do was attack a wizard when thier back was turned and then he goes and does the same thing.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this, since Professor Moody waved his wand and transfigured Draco into a ferret. Bouncing him up and down with the use of his wand.

I turned away in disgust. I may not be on speaking terms with Draco but I hated public humiliation, having suffered it for a long time. Cedric noticed the look on my face and suggested we leave. I nodded and we went for a walk.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No, that... urgh it just makes me sick that people enjoy the public humiliation of others. And I'm worried." I admitted.

"About what?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rested my head against his chest. "You. Harry. This wretched tornament. I just have this horrible feeling, something bad is going to happen." I confessed.

Cedric drew away from me. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I'm going to win this tornament, for you." He kissed me softly.

I smiled. "Just stay alive. You don't have to even win the bloody thing. Just promise me... You'll stay alive." I whispered.

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He kissed me again.

xXx

I was a nervous wreck the first task but Cedric kept his promise and stayed alive. Then I could relax until the second task which wasn't until March. However there was something else to worry about.

The Yule Ball.

I couldn't dance with my leg and it saddened me to think I wouldn't be able to dance.

Cedric asked me two days after we found out about the ball and I accepted.

Ginny was going with Nevile, otherwise she wouldn't be able to go and Nevile was really sweet. So we both went looking for dresses together.

The ball was on Christmas day. Ginny and I woke up at the usual time and unwrapped our gifts down in the common room with her family, Harry and Hermione.

I recieved another jumper from Mrs Weasley with an E in the center and a dragonfly and a box of homemade fudge. Dad, a braclet with my name ingraved on it. Harry, gave me a minture version of his and Cedric's dragon from the first task. Hermione, a peony scented bath set. Ron a box of Honeydukes chocolates. Remus' gift made me laugh, a toy dog, wolf and stag. Ginny gave me three pots of glitter ink, some peppermint sticks and a camera. There was also another gift from my Dad, a scrapbook, half of it was already full of pictures, of him and my Mum, some of Ginny and Me and several from the previous summer.

I bade goodbye to everyone and went to meet Cedric to exchange gifts. He smiled when he saw me. "Nice jumper." He commented.

I hit him playfully. "It was a gift. Be nice or you won't get yours." I told him playfully.

He laughed. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." I handed over his gift.

He opened it and smiled. "Thank you I love it." And as if to prove it he pulled on the jumper, messing up his hair and looking over the book. He handed me my own gift.

I open it and let out a small gasp. Inside the wrapped box is a glass dragonfly charm. He took it out of hte box and attached it to the bracelet from my Dad.

I kissed him in thanks then frowned. "Hang on. Have you and my dad been planning co-ordinated Christmas presents?"

"Guilty as charged." Cedric kissed me again. "I take it you like it then?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I love it." I kissed him quickly. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'm counting the seconds." He replied.

xXx

Ginny had gone to find Nevile and I was left at the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs, leaning on my walking stick. My dress was to the floor and a dark gold with a black band around my waist tied in a bow.

I was wearing flat black pumps on my feet, with my leg there was no way I was going to ever be able to wear heels.

Cedric's jaw dropped when he saw me... oh God I look aweful.

He walked over to me a smile on his face. "You look beautiful." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed. "Really, I think I look rediculous." I muttered, I hated wearing dresses.

"Nope, beautiful. Shall we?" He offered me his arm.

I accepted it. "Let's go."

The night went surprisingly well and I had a really nice time. Cedric walked me back to the tower at the end of the evening.

"I had a really nice time tonight. Thank you." I kissed him softly on the lips.

Cedric smiled. "Me too. Have a good holiday, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I told him. "Well goodnight."

He brought his lips down and captured my lips with his. It was different from our other kisses, it was more passionate. I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip and instinctively opened my mouth.

We broke apart from the kiss and I felt suddenly light headed.

"Merry Christmas Em." He kissed me softly.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas Ced." I watched him leave, slightly breathless and happier than I had ever been.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Enjoy and please review.**

The Christmas holidays flew by and soon we were back to school and the second task was looming over us. I was worried even more when Harry admitted 3 days before the task that he hadn't figured out the egg. I told Cedric this and he told me not to worry, that he would help Harry since Harry helped him with the dragons.

Yet I couldn't help but worry. I was loosing more and more sleep, making way for the most terrifying nightmares. I kept seeing people dying around me. Dad, Remus, The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and people I hadn't met.

On the night of the second task I was called to Professor McGonagall's office, where the second task was explained to us. We were told we would be alright and not to worry. Then we were given a sleeping draught and that's the last thing I knew until I woke to find Cedric, with his arms around me in the middle of the black lake.

We reached the shore and I was wrapped in towels. I sat there waiting for the others to emerge. Hermione and Victor Krum were next to break the surface. Fleur had had to give up the task, so that just left Harry. The hour passed and Ron and a young girl, Fleur's sister, broke the surface but no Harry. I was all for jumping in the lake and finding him but Cedric held me back. "It's going to be fine." He whispered in my ear.

And just at that second Harry broke the surface and soared in the air landing on the platform thing, coughing and spluttering. I breathed a sigh of relief and nestled back into Cedric's arms as we waited for the results.

"Silence." Dumbledore bellowed his voice magnified making us all jump. "The winner is Mr Diggory."

Cedric grinned and kissed me, in front of the whole school. His friends cheering him on. I felt myself turn beetroot.

"However, it appears Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for him wanting to save not only Mr Weasley but the others as well, therefore we name him second place. For outstanding moral fibre." Dumbledore announced.

I gave Harry a smile and headed off for the boats with Cedric, who handed me my walking stick. Someone had been kind enough to bring it down for after the task.

xXx

I sat by the fire in Hufflepuff Common Room with Cedric. No one really bothered us, some came over and congratulated Cedric and said hello to me but all in all it was peaceful and nice.

"I should get back to Gryffindor Tower before Ginny sends out a search party." I sighed not moving from where I was sat.

Cedric hummed in agreement not moving either. "Em..." He looked down at me.

I turned to look up at him. "Yes."

He turned in his position so he was now kneeing beside me. "It's been six months since we've been together and well I want you to have this." He handed me a box.

I frowned and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace, the pendant was a tiny gold key with a pearl on the handle part. "Cedric." I breathed out. "It's beautiful."

"It was my Mum's. My Dad gave it to her on their six month anniversary and well they've been together since. I thought it might be lucky for us. She told me to give it to the girl who stole my heart." He looked up at me. "Do you like it?" He asked me, unsurity in his voice.

I reached up and kissed him. "I love it."

He grinned and placed it around my neck. "Come on, I better get you back to your own house." He stood up and offered me his hand.

I accepted it, picking up my walking stick and walked out with him.

xXx

The day of the final task arrived. i went to see Cedric before it. I'd had a horrible dream the night before that he was going to die and I had a horrible feeling I wasn't going to see him again. I begged him to withdraw.

"You don't think I can do it?" He asked hurt in his voice.

I shook my head. "No. I just, I have this horrible feeling, if you go into that maze you won't come out. Please Cedric... I can't bare to loose you." I held onto the front of his top.

He wrenched away from me. "Em. I'm going to do this. I can do this. I can't believe you don't believe I can do this." He turned and walked away.

"Cedric!" I called out to him, tears falling down my cheeks.

He turned around and his face softened slightly.

"I love you." I emplored.

He walked over and kissed me. "I know. I'm going to do this. I'll do it for you." He kissed me again and then he was gone.

I felt my heart clench, he hadn't told me he loved me back. I wiped my eyes, trying to tell myself I was being silly. Ginny held my hand the whole time we were waiting.

Then there was a flash of light and Harry and Cedric appeared on the ground. "HE'S BACK! VOLDERMORT! CEDRIC... I COULDN'T SAVE HIM!" I heard Harry shout/sob at Dumbledore.

I rushed forward and let out a cry. Cedric wasn't moving. He was dead. I rushed forward and broke down into sobs, shaking his body. "No, you can't... you promised me. You promised me." I sobbed into Cedric's dead chest.

Mr Diggory let out an anguished cry. "That's my son. That's my boy." He cried next to me.

Ginny came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Em... Come on, this isn't the place." She coaxed me away from Cedric's body. I flung my arms around her and sobbed heavily.

"Miss Weasley. Take Miss Black to the Hospital Wing, tell Madam Pomfrey to give her something for shock and a dreamless sleep." I heard someone in the distance tell Professor McGonagall and Ginny pulled me away from the scene.

I couldn't stop crying. "He... promised." I sobbed heavily into Ginny's shoulder. I don't remember arriving at the Hospital Wing or being given the tonics.

When I woke up, the Hospital Wing was full of people but the one person I wanted to see was Cedric and he was gone.

The days passed by in a blur. I barely spoke to anyone and I had no appetite. Dad sat with me in silence for most of it. Or talked with Harry who was in the next bed.

It was three days later, I was let out of the Hospital Wing. Harry found me sat on my own in the Common Room. "Em." He sat down.

I didn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to show him how broken I was.

"Cedric, he wanted me to tell you. He loves you too." Harry told me in a whisper.

I broke down into more sobs. Harry pulled me into a hug and let me cry myself to sleep.

The next day I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office and Mr and Mrs Diggory were sat there waiting for me. Mrs Diggory stood up and hugged me. I started to cry.

"Look Amos, he found the right girl." She sniffed and I knew she was talking about the necklace. Mrs Diggory hyccuped. "At least he had found love before he... he... died." She sobbed.

The three of us cried and talked about Cedric for a while. I think it was a comfort to be around two people who could feel something close to what I was feeling.

xXx

I locked myself in my room at home. I knew people were coming and going. I heard them talk but I didn't listen.

About a week after being home, it was the funeral. Dad agreed to take me. I dressed in a to the floor black dress, I found in one of the old wardrobes and claps my black cloak around my shoulders, lifting the hood.

I was greeted at the door of the church by Mr and Mrs Diggory. Mrs Diggory pulled me into a hug and Mr Diggory gave me a weak smile. They agreed to let me say a few words during the service. I stood in front of all the people and looked down at what I had written.

"I spent a long time this week thinking about what I would say... I've never been to one of these before and in all honesty, I've tried to avoid them. I think the best thing I can say is that I loved him and I miss him. Cedric was brave, honest, true, loving and caring. He wasn't just my boyfriend, he was my best friend too. I hope it doesn't seem selfish of me but perhaps the last months of his life, were some of the best of mine." I felt the tears drip down my cheeks. "I loved him so much and I didn't even get to say goodbye." I sobbed. Mr Diggory stood up and walked over to me, helping me down and sat next to me a comforting arm over my shoulder.

After the burial they invited me back to their house for the wake. I walked around the house and found his bedroom. I stood in the doorway. It was so neat and tidy, hufflepuff banners and memorbilia were pinned to the walls. It was completely Cedric.

"I couldn't bare to come in here." Mrs Diggory, Helen, walked up behind me and looked in the room herself. "You're welcome to take a few things with you, to remember him." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered, the first two words I'd spoken in a long time.

I walked into the room and sat on the bed, picking up a pillow and hugging it to my chest. It smelt of him. Althought the pillow was cold, it still smelt of honey and wood polish. I set the pillow down and stood up, walking over to his desk. I opened the top draw, which was filled with different artist tools. The second draw was filled with quils and different coloured inks. I turned around and walked over to the bookshelf, where there were a number of leather bound sketch books. I picked out the one dated for last year. Inside were several different sketches, inks and painted picture, I felt tears prick my eyes once more, some of them were simply of me, others of us together and then I found the letter in the back. I sat down on the bed and read it.

_My Dearest Emily, _

_It has been a year since you came into my life. I love you deearly and I wanted you to have this to remember our wonderful, magical (no pun intended) year. _

_You will always hold the key to my heart. _

_With all my love_

_Cedric x_

I ran my fingertips over the letter and wiped my eyes of tears. I clutched the book closer to my chest. I took with me, the book, his old Quidditch hoodie and the scarf he wore on our fourth date. It was Valentines Day and it had snowed. I remembered how he took it off and wrapped it around my neck. I bade goodbye to the Diggorys, who told me to visit anytime.

I locked myself back in my room, when we got home. The Weasleys arrived the next day, I was still in my room, wrapped up in Cedric's old hoodie and scarf.

"I don't know what to do Molly... I have to force her into eating or I have to give her this bloody nurishment potion. She barely sleeps, she won't talk to anyone and I don't know what to do." I heard my Dad talking to Mrs Weasley outside my bedroom door.

I turned my head away as the door opened and Mrs Weasley walked in. "Hello Emily dear. I thought you might be hungry." She set the tray down and sat down next to me. "I heard it was the funeral yesturday. That must have been hard."

I didn't look at her. I stared at the tray with the ham sandwiches on it. I was really hungry but I couldn't face food. Everytime I ate I just wanted to throw it back up again.

"It's my fault." I muttered.

Mrs Weasley tilted her head. "What's you fault dear?" She nudged closer.

I shook my head, pressing my lips together. "We... We fought... ri-right be-before..." I sobbed, breaking down.

Mrs Weasley wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "It's not your fault dear. This was a horrible tragedy but he wouldn't want you to slowly waste away and give up on your life." She rubbed my back. "I know it must be hard but you will get through this." She left me a little while after that.

I know people came into my room and visited me. I was aware of people coming and going but I just wasn't ready. It felt as though someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and my soul had vanished, leaving me as nothing but an empty shell. I just wanted to stop hurting. I guess that's what made me do what I did next. I had been given a supply of dreamless sleep. I pulled out all the ten viles I had left and after writing a note to everyone, I sat on my bathroom floor and downed them, one after the other, until I passed out.

It was strange feeling dying. I was floating away from everything in bright yellows and oranges and then I was in a white room and the white began to fade and I was in the Hufflepuff Common Room. I looked around me and there stood by the fire, was Cedric.

He turned around and I ran at him wrapping my arms around him. I felt his arms around me and I began to sob heavily. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered into my hair.

"It was if we hadn't argued, it wouldn't have happened." I sobbed into his chest.

He pushed me away from him and held my arms making me look at him. "It wasn't your fault. I was stubborn and a fool. Emily, please, forgive me for my errors." He begged.

I looked up at him. "It should be you forgiving me."

Cedric shook his head. "Then we forgive each other. Em, you need to move on ok, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Promise me, you'll live for me." He begged, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

I frowned. "But I'm dead aren't I?"

"Not quite. Promise me Emily." He begged me. "Promise me you'll live, if not for me, for your family and friends. They're all really worried about you. My life might have been taken away from me but don't make me steal your life from you. I could never forgive myself." There were tears in his eyes.

I nodded my head. "I promise. I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you too. You'll always have the key to my heart." He kissed me softly. "You have to go now." He whispered.

I shook my head, clinging onto his T-Shirt. "No, I don't want to leave you."

"You have to darling. Never forget me." He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled at him. "I could never forget you." I kissed him one last time before everything faded into darkness.

**I was crying at the end of this chapter. I think it's one of the most emotional things I've ever written, hope it gave off the right effect. Please, please, please review. **


End file.
